The fallen Gem
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When a new gem arrives in a pod what will happen and why is she here? Please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Steven Universe only my oc and I'm sorry if things are inaccurate I am still new to Steven Universe**

A large black ship floated through space the dark colours hid it in the darkness of space but soon they would reach their destination where they would let their presence known. The planet the ship was headed to was the planet of the Gems where the leader of the ship would exact his revenge against the people who made him an exile. The king and Queen gem. As the ship came closer to it's destination the captain spoke to his soldiers, the soldiers were Elites these were ex-royal guards who had abandoned the royal family to support their new leader. The mysterious leader of theirs was called Obsidian he was taller than a normal male gem he had four strong arms with four claw like fingers on the end of each. He also had four large legs with two toes on each foot and claws at the end, his skin was a deathly grey he had long pointy ears and four spider like eyes and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. The top of his head a messy Mohawk that went down to his neck, on one set of his hands he wore a pair of black gloves he also wore black armour to match. On his back was a pair of sheathed battle axes and on a holster he had a small black pistol that he only used occasionally. The ship soon landed on the planet and screams could be heard outside the ship but before the soldiers were sent out Obsidian spoke to them.

"now remember the princess must stay alive as well as the king and queen anyone else who stands in your way you may kill. Now go!" The doors opened and the soldiers began their assault. Inside the castle the king and queen were already awake at the sound of destruction once they saw who it was they became more scared but what made their blood freeze was when they heard their 14 year old daughters scream. A few minutes earlier the princess was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her name was Golden Beryl her skin was pale white and she had long golden hair with bright golden eyes. She was wearing a long golden nightdress with a white bow around her stomach which tied at the back in her outfit you could just see her golden gem on her chest. What woke the girl up the banging on her bedroom door for a second the banging stopped but suddenly the door was thrown open making the princess scream. The person who broke into her room charged at the frightened girl but before he could grab her, her companion grabbed him and killed him. Her companion was a medium sized golden lion with a white mane, which was named Sunset. Her parents then ran into the room seeing the sight of their daughter holding onto her friend with her paw on her back comforting her. The king and queen looked to each other before nodding. The queen grabbed her daughters hand and dragged her through the castle they soon came to a room that Beryl had never been in the queen looked to her daughter and said.

"Beryl I need you to go in there it will take you to a safe place" Beryl looked confused at her mother.

"wait aren't you coming with me mum?" The sound of destruction was now getting closer.

"no. I cannot my child but don't worry your father and I will be fine but you need to go now" Beryl didn't want to leave her family but after one look from her mother to Sunset made the lion pick up Beryl by her collar onto a pod. The ship took off and Beryl was now crying snuggling into Sunset's fur as she cried into her fur, Sunset laid down and placed a paw over her as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed as the pod floated in space but suddenly in the matter of minutes the pod was attracted to a nearby gravity pull this woke the girl up from her slumber. Walking to the computer in the pod it read _'destination; earth'._ This made the pod hurtle towards the planet throwing the two backwards and forwards but after a few minutes of this the ship stopped to a screeching halt. Beryl sat up rubbing her head and made sure that her gem was intact, which it thankfully was for a minute Beryl just sat there unsure of what to do. But the door soon opened which made Sunset growl at the newcomer, standing up Beryl placed a hand on Sunset's mane and in the other hand she summoned her golden bow. She cautiously stepped outside blinking at the light she felt soft ground beneath her feet looking down she saw that she was stood on sand. Looking around she then saw that she was stood in the middle of a large beach but what confused her was what had opened the po-.

"hi there" Beryl fell onto her back scared by the sudden person in front of her. "sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you okay?" Beryl reached back and quickly summoned her bow but before even loading an arrow Sunset pounced and pinned the person to the floor. Beryl stood up and aimed her arrow at the person. Getting a good look at the person she could tell it was a young human boy he was wearing a pink top with a star on he was also wearing a pair of blue shorts and some pink flip-flops and he also had black wavy hair. She pointed the arrow closer to him fear now covering his face.

"I'm only gonna ask you this once, where am I, who are you and how did you open the pod?" The boy looked at the girl answering in order.

"Your on planet earth, my name is Steven and I just pushed the button" Beryl looked at the pod and back to Steven.

"only gem bearer can open that pod. So how did you manage to open it?" Steven became more worried scared that Sunset would kill him.

"it's because I am a gem bearer!" Beryl looked at him in shock but turned to Sunset saying.

"stand down Sunset" After she stepped off Steven stood up and brushed himself down. "how can you be a bearer of a gem? Your a human" Steven slightly raised his top to show a rose coloured gem in his belly button. Beryl put away her bow and looked at Steven. "I'm sorry for being so hostile but I have just lost my home. My name is Golden Beryl but you can just call me Berry" Steven smiled at her.

"don't worry I understand I probably would have been very hostile if my home was gone" She smiled and laughed a bit at his humour. "hey why don't you come to my house I know some other gems that can help you" Beryl followed Steven to a house on the edge of the beach that was built inside a statue. Inside the house was very spacious. "come on I'll show you my room" they then went up some stairs and found a room where Steven sat down on the bed and patted a empty place next to him where Beryl sat down. "So what happened to home?" Beryl sighed and felt Sunset nuzzle her side.

"I lost my home to a horrible war tyrant who probably wants to kill me and my family" Tears were now falling down her cheek which Sunset was licking. Steven looked down before saying.

"hey I know how to cheer you up" Beryl looked at him he covered his hand before yelling. "tadaa!" His main index finger had now got a cat's head on that meowed at her. Beryl couldn't help but smile and laugh at the trick before saying.

"I can do one better" In a flash of golden light Beryl had turned into a African golden cat that leaped up at Steven landing on top of his head making him laugh as she purred. She then jumped off him back onto the bed laughing when the door suddenly opened downstairs. The two stopped laughing and Beryl asked quietly. "who is that?" Steven said calmly.

"Don't worry it will just be my friends" Beryl calmed down as they exited the bedroom she saw three other gems who Steven ran to whilst Beryl followed shyly behind. The group made some greetings when Garnet noticed Beryl.

"Steven who is you new friend?" then the other gems looked at her making her slink back becoming scared.

"oh this is Beryl I found her in a pod on the beach" The gems looked at her some in surprise some in anger.

"Beryl!" In a second Amethyst had summoned her whip and slashed towards her making her scream in terror. Sunset had heard this but couldn't get past the door walking backwards Beryl soon shrunk down to being a golden mouse which ran around the house away from Amethyst. Steven ran in the path of Amethyst attempting to stop her hurting his new friend.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Amethyst grabbed a spare whip.

"Stay out of this Steven!" she threw the whip which knocked him out of the way Beryl kept on running until she ran into Garnet's path, Garnet kneeled down and placed a hand down. Beryl trusted her and ran onto her hand Garnet then grabbed Amethyst by the scruff of her collar making her stop.

"Garnet! What are you doing?! You do know how this is right?!" Garnet looked at Amethyst saying.

"yes but it was her parents that tried to hurt us not her" Beryl looked up surprised.

"wait my parents tried to hurt you?" Garnet placed the mouse down who then turned back to normal she then turned to Amethyst and placed her down. Pearl walked up to Beryl after getting Steven up.

"now Beryl will you tell us why you are here" Beryl sighed then told the gems what she had told Steven. After the story was over Garnet thought for a minute.

"so the higher up people on Homeworld didn't send you to smash us" Beryl shuck her head.

"no of course not even if they had I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do any harm" Steven now asked her.

"wait a minute what do they mean by higher up people?" Amethyst then spoke up.

"Because Steven Beryl over her is the princess of our people and from the sounds of it we might actually have to help her reclaim the kingdom"


	3. Chapter 3

Beryl had been living with the gems for a week now and after explaining that she was princess Steven knew that it was his duty to protect her they had got her some old clothes to firstly hide her identity but also because she had none of her own. Amethyst was still weary of the princess but had given her a little slack after her story was told. Pearl was the same as Amethyst she was protective over Steven and her friends but still had tried to get to know her. Garnet was the only one of the true gems that actually made an effort to get to know the princess she even had taught her more about her powers. Steven was the most interested by the girl he always wanted to hang out with her and spend what ever time with her. He always had new questions for her about her home planet and what she used to do on the planet. On this morning Beryl had woken up in the spare room like any other morning she got up and got dressed on this day she put on a pair of light blue shorts with a pair of flip-flops. She also wore a white belly top with a blue summer top over the top finally she got her long hair and tied it up in a messy bun and went outside after checking Sunset was still asleep on the bed. She went downstairs were she saw Steven watching TV she smiled at him and sat down next to him.

"So what are you going to be doing today Steven?" He flopped further down on the sofa exclaiming.

"I don't know it's to warm to think" He then shot up. "Hey why don't we go and get an ice cream" Beryl gave him a confused look.

"Ice cream? what's that?" Steven was shocked.

"right we need to get you an ice cream right now!" He then grabbed her hand pulling her away from the house to the nearest ice cream van they could find. Beryl stood back as Steven ordered the ice cream and he then walked her over to a bench that overlooked the beach. He passed her the ice cream making her flinch at the new thing in front of her. "I ordered chocolate chip flavour" He informed and after one lick Beryl's eyes shot open in astonishment.

"oh my god Steven this is amazing!" Steven smiled as he watched her eat the rest of the ice cream after the treat they set off back home where Steven said he would show her some of his video games. When they got in the plugged in his console and played multiple games Beryl's favourite game was Fallout four they played many more games and to Steven's surprise he got beat by her and multiple games. As the night grew closer Steven had an idea grabbing Beryl's hand he took her to the top of the statue. "Steven what are we doing up here?" Steven didn't say anything but only pointed up. Beryl looked up and gasped softly above her was millions of sparkling stars. She sat down next to Steven and saw his hand after hesitating a few times she eventually placed her hand on his, this made him look at her a blush crept over both Steven and Beryl. They sat there for a moment before Steven leaned in and placed his lips on her kissing her, Beryl didn't move away she leaned in and kissed back. After the kiss had finished they laid down under the stars and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Steven had suggested that Beryl and him go to the arcade that was down the road. They set off early so they could play the best games first and even buy some food early. But as the day went on something felt off to Beryl and as they set off back home her feeling would become a true nightmare. In front of her and Steven's path was three Elite guards blocking them.

"Stand down princess Beryl or we will have no force but to use force" Steven saw the hidden terror in her eyes before she summoned her bow and aimed it at them.

"If you think that I am going with you, you are more stupid than I thought you were" Then the arrows were fired towards them, which they had managed to dodge. "Steven get back!" She then turned into a large golden wolf charging at them biting and clawing one of them summoned a spear which she grabbed with her teeth before they threw her back. She turned back to normal and looked at the one with the spear as it pointed a gem at her which hit her with some electricity making her scream in pain. Suddenly her gem became dark and dull in colour making her slump to her knees and then on her arms one of the elite guards went to Beryl ready to grab her when Steven ran in front of her his arms spread out as a shield.

"Stop right there! I don't know who you are but you are not going to hurt Berry!" The elite guard looked back at the other two who just shrugged before he turned back and threw Steven out of the way making him hit a rock. The elite guard then grabbed Beryl and slung her over his shoulder before teleporting away with the others. Steven groaned in pain as he sat up looking around in a blind panic. He noticed that Beryl was no where to be seen, despite his hurting head and arm he ran home to get home. When he got in the other gems ran to him worried Pearl asked.

"Steven what happened?" Steven took a few deep breaths before saying.

"Some guard like people came and grabbed Beryl" The three gems looked at each other in worry. "What? what's wrong?" Garnet looked to Steven.

"that will have been the Elite guards, which means that Beryl is in grave danger" Pearl became worried.

"well that means we need to find her now" Pearl then looked down. "but where could they have taken her?" Amethyst then spoke up.

"Where do you think they'll over taken her to the main guy and where will he be in Homeland" The gems looked worried but they knew that they had to leave to rescue their friend.


End file.
